The Raging Storms
by TangentTwo
Summary: Kumogakure no Sato, the village hidden in the clouds is a tough place where only those hardened in battle will thrive. A single Jonin finds himself caught in the political landscape with no exit in sight. Will he live by his clan's legend, or will the events of this world break him? Tigger Warning! Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter I

A/N Well I thought it was best I made my own Fanfiction account, that way One cant stop me adding all the smut! No, but seriously I'm Two if you didn't know, and I'm one half of the Fanfiction team TangentTeam. Although we both work extremely well together I decided I needed to get in more practice and write more of my own stories. So to that end here's the first one unassisted in any capacity from One, though not from our Beta who kindly went over the first chapter for me. Now I'm known to be inconsistent on the uploading front so please understand, tangents are a real issue for me. Without more rambling from me enjoy the first chapter of Raging Storms. Peace fuckers. - Two

* * *

Training Field in upper Kumo 09:15 | Thursday 3rd Jan 13 aNb (After Naruto's Birth) | Kumogakure

Clouds gather over the training field creating large spots of shade as two Kumo-nin oppose one another. The first is the Eight-Tailed Jinchūriki wearing his Kumo shinobi attire with two of his seven blades currently out of their sheaths. He mockingly taunts his opponent, a ninja over ten years his junior yet one of the few shinobi who can keep up with his kenjutsu style without relying on a Kekkei Genkai. Though his ability to keep up comes not from strength but continued sparing with the Eight-Tails, learning his movements and being able to predict the next movement.

That shinobi mirrors the Jinchūriki's attire, with only a small amount of changes, the first being a black sleeveless high collar top, with a red shoulder guard on his right shoulder. Black gauntlets sit gracefully on both of his arms and a white sheathe lays across his back, attached to his white flak jacket. Though the sword itself is in the ninja's hand, the blade a darker gray than most with a white guard protecting a traditional red and white diamond grip. His black medium length spiky hair sways in the wind as his black eyes lock with his opponents. His white skin darkening from the heat of the blazing sun as his lean body and muscles take a short rest from the intense spar.

The Eight-Tails is the first to break the almost eerie silence that takes over the field as they glare at one another. "Yo, when you going to counter-attack, I don't have al-"

"Shut up B, Kami dammit." The cold Shinobi fires back, his blade now primed for his next movement. ' _Damn Eight-Tails and his big mouth._ '

"Oh, little Takeshi, you know I'm the only one allowed to interrupt me!" B shouts back effortlessly unsheathing another two of his super vibrato Lightning Release Swords. "So I'm going to ramp this little spar up."

Takeshi nods his face void of any emotion even after his outburst. "Fine with me, only two was an insult to our skills." With that he closes the considerable distance in one instant, his blade poised to intercept and attack while his free hand looked to do the same.

All it took was a blink and any onlookers would miss the first clash of blades and ninja. Takeshi blocks both of B's attacks from his right, however B being as agile as he is and when parried with his taijutsu style, he quickly sends another volley of slashes at the young Kumo-nin. Takeshi gives up less than a foot, able to bring his sword to block the next strikes while his hand pushed the rest away from himself. This process repeats for another twenty seconds before the elder of the shinobi unsheathes the rest of his blades, forcing Takeshi onto the back foot.

Though most would crumble under the unrelenting assault set forth by B, Takeshi took it all in strides. Accurately predicting each swing, slash or stab made by his senior, and applying the best form of defense for them. His ability to contort his sword unparalleled in all of Kumo as he counts to five in his head he unleashes his own attack amid B's own assault. Takeshi slashes his blade across B's front, while blocked it fulfilled its purpose of pushing the Jinchūriki back so he could follow up with his own unique style of kenjutsu combat. In an instant he is no longer at B's front and he instead crouched behind the Jinchūriki, his blade poised to impale his opponents gut. Though that may seem like a victory, B had two of his own blades already in position to do the same, and another on his opponents throat.

Of the three present for the spar, only one saw how the young Jonin appeared behind the Eight-Tails amid his legendary taijutsu style. She strides forward and claps as she closes the distance, her long bound blond hair swaying in the wind. Her clothes were unique, as only her undershirt is the norm among Kumo shinobi, the rest was all of her own choosing. Over her gray shirt is a purple blouse with a few clouds dotted around it, her black pants also sharing this style as clouds grace either side at the bottom. Around her arms and her shins are bandages, while her left arm has a set of beads which rest atop them. A red sash around her waist and her Kumo headband around her head are the last notable features of the woman.

"Well done, Takeshi, as usual, you used your body flicker timed to perfection to break through B's defence, though he did predict you. It still shows that you sit amongst Kumo's strongest, something I hope you continue to honour." She voices with care, a small smile resting on her lips as she stops next to the two.

B and Takeshi both relax and sheath their respective weapons, turning to face one another with equal smiles. "Yugito's right, you've grown again. Fool, ya fool!" B gestures with a fist bump which the younger Jonin returns.

"I know I have, yet it's never enough to beat you, you always end it in a stalemate." Takeshi sighs changing his focus from B to the Two-Tails. "Yugito you know for a fact it was more than a body flicker, don't undersell me like that."

Yugito spins on her heel and begins to walk away while waving her hand behind her dismissively. "A-sama asked to see you two, just thought I'd let you know." Her tone is mischievous, something the woman rarely showed to anyone.

Both Jonin recoil and look to each other before disappearing from the training field, leaving no visible indication of where they had gone. The two remaining watchers begin to laugh before taking their own positions on the field and start a spar.

* * *

Raikage's Office 09:25 | Thursday 3rd Jan 13 aNb | Same Day | Kumogakure

The two shinobi land on the small wall surrounding the balcony attached to the Raikage's office, looking to one another before shifting to the balcony. The office itself was reachable from the outside by a large array of windows which took up the entirety of the balcony. B is first to push open a window, followed closely by Takeshi. The Raikage is sitting on his couch sprawled out with a single foot on the table. His aid is situated across from him, a pen and clipboard in hand talking through a list before she notices the new presence.

"You two are late. We expected as much from B-san, but Takeshi this is not like you." The Aid chastises both shinobi, each in a way that's relevant to them. "A-sama, shall I continue or do you wish to deal with these two first?"

A looks to the two shinobi through the side of his eyes, looking back to his aid after a moment passes. "Front and centre you two!" His roar pierces through the ears of all present, though none are harmed, it is more of a warning that his patience is thin.

No further words are needed as both B and Takeshi make frivolous use of their shinobi skills and body flicker to the front of their Kage. Takeshi stands firmly at attention, his hands by his sides and his gaze directed to A and nowhere else. B, however, decides to laze around, standing loosely and lets his gaze wander.

"Good, now we've got a rather large issue on our hands. The Land of Frost has made a damn poor political move and has cut off all ties with us and our Daimyo." A stops himself before his rage takes ahold of him, taking a few minutes to compose himself before he continues. "Takeshi you will escourt Mabui to their capital and negotiate with them to reestablish our ties and ensure they learn their place. You will use lethal force if they threaten Mabui's safety and I don't care if you start a war. Just ensure you come back alive."

Takeshi bows deeply and then rights himself. "Of course A-sama, when are we to leave for Frost?" He turns his attention to Mabui before back to his Kage.

"Right now! Go before I decide to punish you for your tardiness!" A roars prompting both Takeshi and Mabui to leave through the office door with a great amount of speed, leaving only A and B. "B explain why you were late… Now!"

B lazily scratches the back of his head before answering. "I was sparing with the kid, as we do every week if we're both in the village. Not to mention we only just got told that you wanted to see us. Fool, ya fool." The Eight-Tails comments simply, ever increasing the ire of his brother.

A takes a few moments to contemplate his brothers words. Thinking back on the times his brother has been late to mission briefings or forgotten to come completely because he was too _busy_ writing his raps. Without warning A pushes himself to his feet, his gaze locked with B's as lightning erupts around him. He looks as if he's about to speak but to no one's surprise, he instead unleashes a swift punch onto the table in front of him. The table cracks and splits in two without any resistance, not that B had noticed.

"B, I asked you here because I want to make sure you don't even think of leaving the village until these issues with Frost are resolved. I know you can handle yourself but I can't allow them to capture you if things go awry." A orders sternly and lets his chakra cloak fade as he sits back onto his couch. "You can leave, I have nothing else for you."

B nods and makes his way to the balcony. He gives a two-fingered salute and jumps into the village below, leaving his brother to stew on the political climate.

* * *

Reikikage's Office 10:00 | Thursday 3rd Jan 13 aNb | Same Day | Shimogakure

Four shinobi are currently in the Reikikage's office, each looking to the other awaiting their Kage's briefing. Two of the four are wearing anbu masks and are positioned at either side of the Kage's desk. The second to last, his aid, is sat across from the Reikikage, taking notes and preparing for whatever is asked of them.

The Reikikage wears a black sleeveless shirt, with the top reaching up to the top of his neck, over which lays a snow white haori with snowflakes patterns sewn into it. Around his waist lays a black and white sash, again with snowflakes embroidery on it and the symbol of Shimogakure in the center. Black shinobi pants go down from under the sash to his black shin guards, each accented with golden rings around the top and bottom. Standard black shinobi sandals cover his feet. Blond hair sits somewhat messy, spiked in various directions, as his blue eyes look to his aid.

His Aid dons the typical Shimo shinobi attire, black shirt and pants with black sandals. A white flak jacket over the top with a ton of pockets on the front for all of his ninja tools, with a pouch on his lower back for his notepad. A single tanto lays across his waist with a white handle, running behind the pouch. The Aid sports blue hair which he keeps cut short as to not get in his way, while his blue eyes keep the gaze of his Kage.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Etsuji-san, but our Daimyo has asked for us to prepare for hostilities with the Land of Lightning." The Reikikage's tone is stoic but his aid is able to read it as a very serious situation. "The Raikage will more than likely send a team to force our Daimyo to reestablish the treaties and restore the status quo. However we are going to stop this, and to do so I want an ANBU team sent to the border to watch for any activity."

The Aid jots down notes he seems prudent before bringing forth a question. "It will be done Reikikage-sama, but is it wise to provoke a war if they have no intention of actively attacking us and are only sending a small team?"

"We cannot assume it will be a small team knowing how the Raikage sees Frost, but either way this is a mission directly from our Daimyo and therefore we must act as ordered." The Reikikage explains rifling through his desk for a letter from the Frost Daimyo, which as he finds it he hands it to Etsuji. "This will explain further, but I thought it prudent to leave it to you as I am needed in the Capital for the _talks_ , if any actually occur." He stands, which Etsuji mirrors.

"I understand, I shall assemble a few teams of our best shinobi and send them to the border post-haste." Etsuji bows and keeps his bow until his Kage leaves the office. ' _The next week will be a tough one, no matter the outcome._ '

* * *

The Border of Frost and Lightning 17:25 | Saturday 5th Jan 13 aNb | Two Days Later | Land of Lightning

The trip to Frost from Kumogakure is not one of the longest trips the pair had taken, but the possible outcome of their dealings weighted on their minds. Mabui and Takeshi both keep their feelings under wraps as they inched ever closer to the border, with the mountains of Lightning shrinking and the snow of Frost taking ahold of the scenery. Even the trees themselves begin to shift from the mountains trees that fill the vast valleys of Lightning, to the more rugged, full trees of Frost, each coated in a dense layer of snow.

The two Kumo-nin take up a simple line formation with Takeshi taking up the front and Mabui about a metre behind him. Silence was the norm for Takeshi when on a mission, though it is evident from the lack of conversing that his travel companion was alright with it. As they progress to the border, the two venture off of the main road. The severity of their mission calls for such maneuvers as a way to avoid any patrols or enemy looking to stop them. Once they both deemed that they were a sufficient distance from the road they take up positions on a nearby tree, Mabui looking at her notes while Takeshi crouches and uses his sensory abilities to check for enemy chakra.

"We should reach the capital of Frost tomorrow assuming we don't run into any bandits or Shimo-nin." Mabui begins as if she's briefing A, very toneless and straight to the point. "Once there I will arrange some lodgings while you take time to scout the city for any Shimo-nin. We want this over as swiftly as possible as prolonged talks never end adequately."

Takeshi nods his focus nearly all on sensing his surroundings. "Understood. Am I correct is saying that you'll be taking the lead in the _discussion_?"

"How very astute of you. I shall be conducting the meeting though I doubt it will last long given that no _interruptions_ occur." Mabui emphasis her words as she looks at her focused partner. "Can we proceed or do we need to deal with some interlopers?"

Takeshi maxes his sensory range but fails to find a single hostile chakra signal. "It would seem we are in the clear, but our surroundings are too clear." His eyes narrow in suspicion. "I advise we proceed with haste to the city, I shall keep my focus on sensing our environment while you keep your eyes on our destination." He answers, picking himself up from his crouched position.

The Kumo-nin nod to each other and launch from the tree to another, watching the scenery fly past them as they delve deeper into the snow-covered forest. Each leap they make shakes the tree to its core, unsettling the snow atop and causing it to fall back to the earth. Time passes with relative ease and they fall back to the status quo of silence, the only sounds being the fauna and the snow falling to the ground with a thump. Takeshi, who has been keeping all of his senses focused on sensing opposing chakra signals, halts abruptly after another hour of travel, causing Mabui to stop with the same abruptness, stopping right beside him.

"Four Shinobi are waiting for us in those four separate trees. The kill zone is between the first two trees, while the further two trees are far enough back for support to assist and not be caught in the crossfire." Takeshi points to each tree, keeping his voice low so only Mabui can hear.

"Do they know of our arrival yet?" Mabui asks though she looks as if she knows the answer and prepares for a fight.

"I believe so, but they have not moved since we stopped. We could be lucky as their team seems to be lacking a sensor." Takeshi comments while still searching the surroundings intensely. "Would you like to lay out a strategy, or shall I?"

"What chakra levels do they posses? What odds would you give us against them?" Mabui, although normally the strategist, questions her partner.

"Three Jonin and a single Chunin, an odd composition but I'm going to assume they are ANBU. As for how will we fair… I'd say we'll be fine as long as we attack both the back and front rows in unison." A malicious smile creeps onto the Kumo-nin's features as he begins the process of unsheathing his sword. "Is that agreeable Mabui-san?"

The Kunoichi simply nods. "It is."

Takeshi launches himself from the tree branch with his usual battle force, closing the distance between where he stopped and the kill zone the supposed Shimo-nin set up. Mabui hangs back for a brief moment before silently flanking the position, keeping high in the trees to avoid being spotted. As Takeshi approaches, he flares his senses periodically so he has an accurate image of the ninja's positioning that he's about to come into contact with. He brings his blade up to his side, positioning the tip to point his target. Before Takeshi could take action, volleys of kunai came from the directions of the two support shinobi, stalling his intended movement just enough for the assault-type shinobi to confront him. Nimbly, he spins around and defects a kunai, redirecting it right past an enemy's cheek, causing them to pause in their approach.

Both forward shinobi start to fly through hand seals, each mirroring the other with practised ease, and end on the Tiger seal. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!" They both shout in unison as they breathe in, tightening their chakra coils allowing chakra to flow into their lungs.

The two Shimo-nin finish their preparation of the technique and exhale heavily, setting alight a stream of fire aimed at Takeshi. All snow turns to water which proceeds to boil under the heat exuded from the flames, but to their surprise, the attack collides with the Kumo-nin who was still deflecting kunai, a single hand on his blade as he does. The embers engulf the position Takeshi occupied, and after both Shimo-nin have finished exhaling, they pause to let their chakra coils loosen in preparation for their next move. Before the blaze can flicker and die, the supposed ninja, who should now be ash, comes down from above and lands directly behind the taller of the two attackers. Swiftly, he swings his sword horizontally across the man's waist, cleaving him in half instantaneously with a lightning coated blade. Blood flows down his lower body as his body collapses, hitting the ground with a wet thud as the soil stains red.

Without even missing a beat, Takeshi whips the blood off of his blade and sheaths it in one swift movement and starts a set of hand seals. "Storm Release: Thundercloud Inner Wave." As the words leave his mouth, the moisture from the snow melting forms a set of thick black clouds around Takeshi, which in the next moment lightning starts to weave itself into.

As Takeshi disappears into the clouds, the remaining forward Shimo-nin hurls themself fearlessly into the clouds, failing to notice the interwoven lightning. The cloud, very much like they did with Takeshi, envelops the shinobi. Unlike the former, he takes the brunt of the electricity in the moist air, receiving crippling blows from all over, the water vapour fueling the technique further. The ninja persists in finding his quarry and locks him into a fierce taijutsu battle, battling both the storm release technique and his opponents superior taijutsu style. Takeshi counts to ten before the Shimo-nin changes tactics after taking too much damage, and leaps back to his original tree.

"Dammit…" The Shinobi utters out between laboured breaths, the mask covering his face now cracked along the side. "Fucking… Kumo-nin."

"Oh, so you do speak?" From within the brooding clouds, Takeshi mocks the opposing ninja, hoping for a rebuttal in which he doesn't receive. "Pathetic." With a scoff of disappointment, he body flickers behind the ninja and grabs the man in a headlock, snapping his neck in a swift moment. He was looking forward to a better fight.

As Takeshi's front is now secure, he crouchs on the branch and flexes his sensory ability and watches Mabui deal with the first of the two support ninja with an ease he's never truly seen from the kunoichi. Assessing the chakra of the remaining shinobi, he sees that only the chunin remains. Thinking ahead, he decides to lend a hand to his able bodied partner so he can attempt to gain some information on why they were sent to stop them. Though he thinks he already knows the answer, it never hurts to gain conformation. A merehop between two tree branches erases the distance between Takeshi and his comrade, who, as he comes into view, is landing a kick directly into the gut of the chunin, sending him flying across the tree line.

The chunin craters into the trunk of a rather large tree, splinters impaling his flesh with the impact. His mask falls off of his face, displacing the entire load of snow that landed onto his head. The force of the snow peels the chunin off of the tree and down to the ground below, where he attempts to land properly with a small of amount of effort, looking at Mabui and Takeshi with a small curse leaving his lips. The two Kumo-nin share a look before they both fade from sight. The chunin looks around frantically before stopping to focus intently, his eyes closed. With the passing of a single second the chunin finds himself wired to a tree, and his targets both reappear before him, stoic as ever though something about Takeshi kept him firmly on edge.

"May I make a suggestion?" Takeshi asks his partner, never letting his eyes stray away from the Shimo-nin.

"Hm? It's not like you to ask in these situations, but feel free to suggest away." Mabui mirrors Takeshi, keeping her eyes on the target though she seems to ponder the reason he's asking to make a suggestion.

"We should take him with us to Frost's capital and use him as leverage. Since we are not at war this is an act of aggression so it should expedite our mission." Takeshi rationalizes with a cold tone.

Mabui thinks on his proposal for as an eerie silence takes over the surroundings before. She nods in affirmation. "Very well, but this could blow up in our face so I hope you are ready to protect me."

"I am always ready to protect my comrades at a moments notice, though I'm sure we'll be fine. I highly doubt they wish to incur A-sama's wrath." Takeshi accepts before speculating on the outcome of the mission.

With that, both Kumo-nin get to work untying the shinobi from tree before tying him back up and slinging him over Takeshi's shoulder for the remainder of the trip. With each minute that passes the Shimo-nin answers each question asked by the pair, though stalling as long as he could before the two forced it out of him. Mabui, although A's assistant, is well enough versed in interrogation, a skill like fighting that she rarely gets to utilize these days.


	2. Chapter II

A/N Well I've been kinda neglecting this story but hey at least chapter two is ready and seeing as I have nothing else to say... Enjoy... Peace Fuckers - Two

* * *

Reikikage's Quarters within Frosts Capital 07:00 | Sunday 6th Jan 13 aNb | A Day Later | Land of Frost

Ahane Etsuji knocks once on the dark wooden door, waiting in place for a call from the other side to enter. He pushes the door inwards, closing it behind him and proceeds to pull out a notepad which contains pages upon pages of notes. He continues into the room until approaching the chair opposing his Kage, Hamamoto Jin, which he then proceeds to sit in.

"What is it Etsuji-san?" Jin questions his aid leaning forward and placing his elbows on to his knees, with his hands arched.

"Team 5 on the border has not sent a messenger bird in the last twelve hours. I assume the Kumo-nin the Raikage sent were responsible but without any proof, we cannot act." Etsuji answers while reading the notes off of his clipboard.

"The one team without a sensor I assume?" Jin's voice grows harsher and the room grows noticeably colder.

"Yes, Reikikage-sama. I believe that to be the reasons they must have been targeted, though this is merely speculation and I have no proof to support it." Etsuji speculates, somewhat able to remain calm.

"Then we should expect those damned Kumo-nin soon, I shall ready myself and we will leave for the Daimyo's office to await them." Jin lays out in authoritatively, pushing himself to his feet and leaving for his bedroom to change.

"I shall wait outside, Reikikage-sama." The aid picks himself up and leaves the room as well, closing the dark wooden door behind him.

* * *

Frost's Capital 08:00 | Sunday 6th Jan 13 aNb | Same Day | Land of Frost

Takeshi lands abruptly around a hundred meters from the gate to the capital of Frost, within the next few seconds he's joined by Mabui. Though both share an uneasy expression as carrying a shinobi of their land as a hostage into their capital is not a wise move. However given their unique situation as diplomats, it may be overlooked until they meet with the Daimyo.

"Takeshi, please allow me to do the talking, for now, we cannot allow anything to go wrong. Once inside we'll have to skip our agreed upon plan and head straight for the Daimyo's building." Mabui lays out a new plan, mentally taking notes as they have no time for her to write them down.

Takeshi nods, dropping the shinobi onto the floor and then rights him. "You heard the woman, take us directly to the capital and do it quietly." He then pulls out a single kunai and cuts the bow of the wire, effectively freeing the man. "If you even try to run, my orders allow me to dispose of you."

The shinobi looks to both the shinobi before signing. "I understand."

Takeshi pushes the Chunin forward as the three draw closer to the large stone wall that surrounds the city, the gate near twice the size of the wall. Huge wooden doors slightly ajar as they are stopped by a large group of samurai and a handful of Shimo-nin. The samurai begin to circle the trio, trying to identify if they are a threat or if they are who they were expecting. However the Shimo-nin stay at either flank of the gate, their eyes burrowing into both Takeshi and Mabui wondering why a comrade of theirs is with them.

"State your business or leave." A gruff-voiced Samurai orders, his hand held on his blades grip ready to be drawn at a moments notice.

Mabui steps forward and pulls out a letter from her pouch, which she hands to the Samurai. "We are the diplomats from Kumogakure, here to speak with the Frost Daimyo, Kyoya Namboku."

The brute of a man snatches the note from the kunoichi, opening it as crudely as he took it, reading it with an ever-growing expression of anger. "Fine, you can enter, but if you ever lay a hand on your weapons we'll strike you down where you stand Kumo-nin." He forces the letter back into the envelope and shoves it back to Mabui, spitting at her feet as he walks back to the booth next to the gate.

Mabui ignores the act of disrespect, grabbing Takeshi's arm to ensure he does as well while their _guide_ leads them past the Shimo-nin. Each of whom have looks of ranging anger to disgust at the thought of one of their comrades acting as a guide for their enemies. The streets of Frosts city, much like the rest of city the architecture emulates the Edo period, splitting the village from the Daimyo's castle. The citizens each look to the ninja with caution, avoiding them as best they can as to not draw their ire, not that they would give it to them.

It doesn't take long for the trio to reach the gate to the Daimyo's castle, though not a typical large castle, it still is separated by a modest wall. They repeat the same process as when they entered the large city, gaining the anger of both the samurai and shinobi stationed there. After another minute they proceed into the castle, passing through halls of delicately crafted artwork and statues of samurai armour. Their guide attempts to make small talk, though only the Shimo-nin reciprocates as both Kumo-nin take the time to ready themselves for the worse. The guide slides open the paper doors to a hall filled with civil officers and what Takeshi and Mabui presumed to be the leader of the samurai and the Reikikage himself. The guide waits for the three to enter before closing the doors behind them, as they shut the Daimyo stands to address the trio.

Frost's Daimyo's clothing is the pinnacle of formality in the entirety of Frosts court, from his snow-white yukata to his golden accented sleeveless haori. Grey hair sits in a high ponytail, neatly kept and meticulously maintained. Yellow eyes look to each of the Kumo-nin in front of him as he readies himself to speak.

"Kumo-san, welcome to our humble city, but don't waste your words as I will not change my mind on this matter." The Daimyo speaks with gravitas, looking to the Reikikage to back him up.

"So if you wouldn't mind leaving, however, please explain why you have one of my shinobi accompanying you." Jin orders more than ask as even with his mask of indifference, Takeshi could sense he was deeply angry.

"I'm sure you already know why Jin-san, but I would ask that you reconsider Namboku-san as A-sama will not take this lightly, nor will our Daimyo." Mabui's words are stoic but hold the underlying threat of war.

All samurai and shinobi in the room place their hands on their weapons. "How dare you! You think because you are one of the great five villages you can come to my home and threaten us?" Namboku belows as he jumps to his feet in a fit of rage. "You will explain what Jin-san has asked and you will do so now before I have you executed!"

Mabui sighs, looking at Takeshi before replying. "Your Reikikage set a trap for us on our way here, we kept him alive as it would make it harder for him to deny this act of war. So I don't believe you are in any position to return the threat to us."

Most in the room recoil at the revelation, barring the shinobi who all knew. "Jin-san, you took my order to mean kill the diplomats? Are you insane?"

"No, but this was your order, don't lie when in company." Jin chastises his own daimyo, before turning to face the Kumo-nin. "You will get nothing here, leave now or we shall send your bodies back to Kumo in pieces."

All forces in the room spark to life, drawing katana's and shinobi gear, all poised and ready to attack the two Kumo-nin. Mabui simply nods to Takeshi, who in one swift motion draws his blade and slashes downwards at the Chunin, separating his upper half from his lower half with little effort. Each half hits the floor with a sickening thud, blood seeping into the wooden floorboards. Takeshi smiles at the Reikikage as he grabs Mabui, sheathing his blade and launching a kunai at the window, shattering the glass. Within the next second he body flickers out of the window, into the city below in which they both disappear. As the shinobi inside the room begin to turn to the window, Jin raises his arm and they all stop, much to the rest of the rooms confusion.

"Jin, gather your men, I will not allow Kumo-nin to walk over us." Namboku demands, his rage boiling over. "Frost will have war!"

"I will, but don't attempt to blame me for your orders again." Jin stands and pushes past his Daimyo, with his shinobi in tow.

* * *

Reikikage's Quarters within Frosts Capital 09:20 | Sunday 6th Jan 13 aNb | Same Day | Land of Frost

The door to Hamamoto Jin's room swings inwards with a great deal of force, nearly taking it off of it's hinges as well as indenting into the wall. Said man strides inside, his rage obvious to any who were to look at him. His aid following suit, continuing to make notes on his clipboard and attempt to calm down the Reikikage. Though the latter was having none of it after such a disastrous meeting, however he had expected such an outcome but not the lack of respect from the diplomat. Jin stops once at the window of his quarters, looking out over the city as his quarters are in the Daimyo's building which sits at the center of the city, in a modest-sized tower.

"This war will not be kind to us, but I'll be damned if we will lose to such scum." Jin seethes as he clenches his fists. "Etsuji have you readied the orders as I asked?"

The aid nods, shuffling through the papers on his clipboard. "I have Reikikage-sama, they are ready to be sent as soon as you order. Though I think we should organise our forces with the Daimyo's as to ensure we don't create any gaps in our defences."

Jin simply sighs, turning to face his friend. "That man will be our undoing, he's a coward who will attempt to manipulate anything to his advantage even if it means using us as his sacrificial pawns. Nevertheless, you are right, send those letters but add another with it, so our men can change their orders if they need to."

Etsuji begins to compose the extra letters to each team, noting that their orders may change once their Kage has strategized with the Daimyo. He also adds a post scriptum informing them that if their Kage orders contradict the Daimyo's they are expected to follow their Kage's without issue.

"Of course, Reikikage-sama, is there anything else that requires my attention? Or shall I prepare the war council?" Etsuji inquires, never stopping his work.

"Prepare the council once you are done, I shall be here until it is ready." Jin answers, turning back to face out of the landscape through his window.

* * *

Raikage's Office 12:20 | Wednesday 9th Jan 13 aNb | Three Days Later | Kumogakure

The team sent to Frost both stand outside of the A's office, waiting patiently as Mabui knocks on the door. A rather loud response comes from the other side ordering them inside, which the two follow opening the door tactfully and entering. A lounges on his couch, one leg crossed over the other and a single arm outstretched atop the back of the couch. Another Kumo-nin stands opposite A, his golden blond hair and pale white skin makes him very easy to identify to Takeshi.

"A-sama and C, we bring word from our talks in Frost." Mabui informs as she stops next to C, though her focus remains on her Kage. "Though I don't believe you will be very pleased with the results."

A's eyebrow perks up, looking to his aid while trying to decipher her meaning. "Out with it Mabui, you know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"War were declared..." Takeshi bluntly states as he scratches the back of his head, his formal attitude gone since his mission was completed. "The Reikikage never intended to let us re-establish the treaties, honestly it was a waste of a week."

The Raikage doesn't respond, he instead flies into rage and jumps to his feet. His lightning aura lashing out viciously at the air, smashing each of the ten windows instantly, though the three shinobi present don't really register his anger. Rather they wait for his response so they can be issued their orders. A stews for a few minutes before his aura resides and he sits himself back onto the couch, though his anger never fades.

"Those damned Frost bastards will pay for ever daring to exist! Mabui gather the council into the chambers, we will have to discuss our strategy for the war." A demands more than orders, shifting his view to Takeshi. "You will go and get B, seeing as he's more than likely sneaked off to your clans land."

"Yes, A-sama." Both ninja answer as they leave the office, Mabui through the door and Takeshi through his body flicker.

A and C return back to their original discussions, as they do a few shinobi appear and begin to clear the balcony of glass. After a few minutes another set turn up with glass panes in tow to fix the damage sustained.

* * *

Valley of Clouds and Lightning 15:35 | Wednesday 10th Jan 13 aNb | A Day Later | Land of Lightning

The Yotsuki residence lays within one of the few landed parts of the Valley of Clouds and Lightning, with streams and rivers at each side of their borders. Takeshi jumps off of the boat he took from the entrance to the valley, landing softly on the wooden pier built next to a set of large buildings. Standing at the start of the pier, with two armed guards, is Takeshi's father and leader of his clan, Yotsuki Takakazu. As Takeshi notices his father's presence he strides to meet with, bowing slightly once close enough.

Takakazu dons a white shitagi underneath his golden kosode, black hakama reach down to the floor with an extremely formal black bond keeping them up. On his feet is standard shinobi footwear for Kumo-nin with the standard skin guards. His face mirrors his son's in both shape and the features, with only the nose being different and a small scar on his right cheek.

"Father, how did you know I was coming?" Takeshi questions placing both his hands into his pockets and relaxing his stance.

The old man laughs, his slicked-back gray hair jostling as his head shakes. "The Eight-Tails came here about four days ago, I knew you wouldn't be far behind." Takakazu's black eyes lock onto his sons and he walks forward, his arms open to embrace his son which his son reciprocates. "He's in the cave which he normally frequents and I'm sure he would appreciate your company, but ensure you get him before dark as I expect you to attend tonight's feast." His tone turns stern at the end, though his smile shows its because he wants him there.

"Of course Father, I will endeavour to make haste with my retrieval of B." Takeshi affirms with another bow, before disappearing into nothing.

Takeshi reappears on the rooftop of a large building within his clan's land, which he then proceeds to run across towards the edge of the village. He takes a leisurely pace, knowing that the cave his father mentioned is not that far from the village, and on top of that it's the first time in while he can relax. When the building rooftops end, he lands onto the ground and proceeds to increase his pace. The cold valley air runs through his hair, before he leaps and lands on the water's surface, pushing chakra onto the sole of his feet so he doesn't fall in.

It only takes an hour of travel for Takeshi to arrive at the entrance of the cavern, idling atop the water as he stares into the cave. He sighs before sauntering into the opening, knowing full well that B will already know he is there. With every step he takes an eerie silence becomes more noticeable, as the only sound is his foot hitting the water's surface. After a few minutes the cavern starts to open up and at the end of the cavern, mediates B with only a small torch so he could see.

"If it isn't little Takeshi? What you doing here, fool ya fool?" B asks though he never opens his eyes or even attempts to move. "You missing our spars that much?"

"Admittedly yes, however, that's not why I am here. A-sama has demanded that the council convene and sent me to get you. That should explain it all, but first, we must go to my clan's feast." Takeshi explains simply, his hands resting in his pockets.

"Oh, well I guess we should go, food should not go cold, ya know." B raps horrendously, causing Takeshi to cringe.

' _Kami, please make him stop_.' Takeshi inwards sighs, looking at the Eight-Tails. "Let us go then, and please don't ever say that again."

B looks at Takeshi for a couple of seconds before grinning as he leaps from the rock he was sat atop. The two stride through the cavern, conversing lightly then sprinting along the water back to the Yotsuki Clan Residence. The clan grounds are bustling with activity, from clan members walking around with bags of rice to large bottles of sake, and servants laying out the outdoors table. Takakazu watches over his clan mates and servants work, directing everything with a simple ease. He notices both B and Takeshi enter, nodding to the two while continuing his work.

The two saunter over to a table at the edge of one of the buildings, still able to see the feast being prepared. "It's been a while since I was last here, Takakazu hasn't changed much has he?"

"That he hasn't, he still runs the clan like any old Kumo-nin would. With a great deal of authority." Takeshi lets out a laugh before continuing. "How long has it been since we met anyway? Must have been at least a decade."

"About that I guess, ya know I'm not good at remembering those things." B returns looking with hungry eyes at the food being prepared. "I'm thankful the Yotsuki allows me to come here to train, even with my brother's anger when I sneak away, ya know."

"My father has always respected the burden you bear, and so do I. It's why I tried to befriend you when we first met… not that you really accepted me at first." Takeshi comments picking himself from his seat walking across the clan grounds, stopping at the table filled with sake. "You want a cup B?"

"Damn right little Takeshi, fool ya fool." B answers leaning back in his seat.

The Yotsuki smiles, grabbing one of the smaller bottles and a couple of small cups before walking back to the table. "Though, once you finally did accept me, you basically created my fighting style for me during our countless spars. Anyway it matters not, we should enjoy ourselves before we return to Kumo for the council."

* * *

Kumo Council Chambers 13:00 | Thursday 11th Jan 13 aNb | A Day Later | Kumogakure

Tens of shinobi gather inside of a large hall deep inside of the Raikage's building, each considered one of the best ninja Kumogakure has to offer. Currently each one stands about the room conversing with each other, waiting for their Kage to enter and start the meeting. Amongst the shinobi is a large semi-circle table, reaching from one side of the hall to the other, with a large bench around the outer side for the ninja to sit on. Directly opposite the table is another desk, though this one is circular and has only three separate seats.

Takeshi enters late along with B, which every shinobi present take note of before returning to their conversations once confirming it wasn't their Kage. The Eight tails sits himself at the far right side of the large table, nearly instantly nodding off only to be woken immediately by the large doors to the hall rupturing. A storms inside with two of his top shinobi in tow, striding across the hall to the circular table in the center of the hall. With that all of the ninja present make their way to the large table sitting and awaiting instruction. Takeshi sits next to B, making sure the latter pays attention for the entire meeting.

A takes a seat at in the middle of the three chairs, waiting for his two guards to sit before commencing the meeting of the Kumo Council. "Alright, you all should know why I ordered you here, but to refresh you all, Frost has committed an act of war upon Lightning and it is our duty to destroy them. This meeting is to decide how we will do it and how to effectively use our resources during the war. If you have an opinion voice it now."

C stands from his position in the center of the large table, a clipboard with a few pages of paper on it in hand. "A-sama I believe we should take all of the strategic positions over the border, using overwhelming force to push any resistance off of them. With them in our possession we can work on splitting the Daimyo's and Reikikage's forces, allowing a swift end to the war." He stops for a moment, gaining nods from the majority of those present. "I have laid out how the plan shall proceed on this clipboard, along with which teams should go where."

Again the bulk of the ninja present begin to talk to one another, as C hands out copies of the plan he has suggested. Takeshi takes the diagram and looks it over with a critical eye, noting that the plan itself is extremely well constructed. Though he finds a few ways to improve the plan, he decides to see if anyone else has any thoughts on it first. With that in mind a shinobi, clad in the typical Kumo attire stands himself off of the bench. His clothes all a deep gray accented by the white shin guards and flak jacket, with his headband tied around his waist. He runs a hand through his short brown hair, looking the plan over as he does.

"This is a perfect plan, however, it does not account for the Daimyo's samurai on our side. They should be able to take the positions mentioned as we perform hit and runs on their supply lines while waiting." The shinobi explains, pulling out a pen to add his thoughts to his piece of paper. "C-san, if you could look at this and give me your opinions on it."

C looks across the room to the man in question, removing himself from the bench, striding over to the man. It takes him only a moment to reach the shinobi, taking the slip of paper he is presented with, looking it over quickly.

"These additions will suffice, Seiji-san." C comments sharply, returning to his seat. "A-sama, with those inclusions we should be in control of Frost within a couple of mo-"

"A-sama if I may, this draft will not suffice." Takeshi cuts off C with a cold tone, picking himself up from his chair. "It misses the main point of this war, the very fact we are not at war with Shimogakure, but with Frost itself. We should focus more on containing the Shimo-nin, while A-sama takes the fight to Daimyo himself." Takeshi pauses for a moment to allow his peers to take the information in before he resumes. "With the Daimyo's surrender Shimo will have no choice but to surrender also. I would also like to offer myself to the team, once we secure our frontlines, sent to pin the Reikikage in place."

The hall falls completely silent with only C and Takeshi the only ones standing. A can be seen thinking deeply on the matter, with two of his sagest members of the Kumo Council disagreeing. C believes his plan sufficient yet the Yotsuki begs to differ, something the former is not very happy with.

"A-sama, Takeshi makes some good points bu-" Again C gets cut off, but this time by his Kage.

"Enough! C, we will proceed with your plan… but with Takeshi's additions. He is correct, this is not our war but Lightning's as a whole, and we will do our part." A nearly jumps out of his seat, readying to issue his order. "If no one else has anything to say, ready yourselves for deployment!"

The shinobi all stand to attention at once, bowing as their Kage leaves. After waiting for a minute, the ninja begins to disperse with C deciding to use this time to approach Takeshi. In his eyes a deep look of annoyance, but why he's annoyed no one knows. C doesn't stop once directly next to Takeshi, instead, he gets right into Takeshi's personal space with his face only an inch or so away from the Yotsuki.

"Don't cut me off like that again. A-sama may not have minded but I did." C articulates never breaking his gaze, waiting for a moment to back off. "Now, let's get to our teams."

"Let's." Takeshi coldly replies, ignoring C as he pushes past him. "Come on B, we should probably inform Yugito seeing as she is absent." With no answer returned to him, he swats the side of the Eight-Tails face. "Wake up B."

"Huh?" B wonders, looking around through dazed eyes. "I guess we should then."

Takeshi sighs running a hand over his face, as he waits for the Jinchūriki to get to his feet, before taking their leave from the hall. They take a steady pace out of the halls still ruptured doors, turning a few corners and lazily walking down a few halls before coming to the exit. They look to one another and quickly disappear in their respective body flickers.


End file.
